


Adams Drabbles

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Douglas Adams, Drabble Collection, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Freeform, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-16
Updated: 2003-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Drabbles with titles that might ring a bell *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adams Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little midnight madness

**Drabble # 1 -- Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and GentleJaffa, welcome to PX-042. The forecast says hot and humid, it's full of trees, trees, oh, and *trees*." Jack walked down a few of the steps, making room for his team, exiting the Stargate.

"We hope you have..." he trailed off, a light clearing of throat broke his 'guided tour'. With an overbearing smile he turned to his younger companion, Sam and Teal'c both ignoring them, setting about their business. "Yes?"

"How are the accommodations?"

"Five star suites," Jack grinned, continuing in a lower voice, "with double beds... and towels."

"My favorite kind of holiday," grinned Daniel.

  


* * *

**Drabble # 2 -- The Restaurant at the End of the Universe**

"Are we there yet?" Daniel sighed, watching the streets whooshing past the car.

"Almost, and stop sounding like a child," scolded Jack. "Don't worry, it's worth the drive."

"It better be," Daniel pouted, trying to hide a smile. "I could think of *much* more interesting things to do with our time than driving, if we'd gone for take-out instead."

Jack shifted in the driver's seat, throwing his friend a warning look.

"Well, I still think we could've found a restaurant closer by, instead of one at the ends of the Earth... or the Universe.

"Just wait and see," smiled Jack.

  


* * *

**Drabble # 3 -- Life, the Universe and Everything.**

Sitting with their backs against a rock, the two men waited for their friends to return.

"So..." Jack began."

"So?" Daniel asked casually

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I've got plans for the weekend, the month, and if possible, the rest of my life."

"Oh." Jack looked down.

"You?"

Jack waved his hand. "You know... a little bit of everything."

"That's not an answer, Jack."

"I know, I..." Jack trailed off.

"I'd kinda hoped you'd say the same?"

"Oh? ...Oh!"

Daniel chuckled. "Well, Flyboy?"

"It doesn't matter where we are?"

"No, Earth, PX-757, PX-837, doesn't matter."

"Deal," Jack smiled.

  


* * *

**Drabble # 4 -- So Long, and Thanks for all the Fish**

"Think they'll miss us?" Jack asked.

"Not as much as we'll miss them, I guess," Daniel said, hugging the envelopes to his chest.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked calmly.

"Yeah, and you?" Daniel smiled at him.

"I told you back then, if I had to choose between the 'gate and you, there'd be no doubt who'd win."

"So we're resigning," Daniel finally said, putting the envelopes on the table.

"Yep, no more stars than those of the night sky," Jack admitted sadly.

"I..." Daniel broke off as the air around them shimmered, leaving the briefing room empty.

  


* * *

**Drabble # 5 -- Mostly Harmless**

"I'm warning you, O'Neill," Daniel crawled backwards on the bed.

"Ooh, I am *so* scared." Jack grinned broadly.

"No tickling, Jack, I swear..." Daniel felt the wall against his back.

"Or you'll do what?" Jack slowly advanced on him, taking his time. "Come on, you're harmless."

"You'll regret it," Daniel warned.

The older man launched the attack, expecting little to no resistance.

A moment later he was flat on his back, Daniel grinning down at him. "So I'm harmless, am I?" Daniel asked, catching Jack's mouth in a searing kiss.

"Well," Jack agreed, when he could breathe again. "Mostly, anyway."

The End


End file.
